madagascar_moviesfandomcom-20200213-history
King Julien XIII
King Julien XIII, simply referred to as King Julien, formerly known as Prince Julien, and sometimes nicknamed Julie, is the tritagonist of Madagascar, a supporting protagonist of'' Escape to Africa and ''Europe's Most Wanted, the deuteragonist of[[The Penguins of Madagascar (TV series)| The Penguins of Madagascar ''TV series]] and the main protagonist of ''All Hail King Julien. In Europe's Most Wanted, Julien gives up being king to be with his bear girlfriend, Sonya. Julien is voiced by Sacha Baron Cohen in the films and Danny Jacobs in the TV series, Penguins of Madagascar and All Hail King Julien series. History Early Life Julien comes from a long line of lemur kings. As a baby when his parents were sleeping, a baby prince Julien found an abandoned Aye-Aye lemur child who was eventually named Maurice. Both of them were raised together and have been friends since childhood. Julien was once best friends with a lemur named Rob McTodd, but Julien's uncle banished his former best friend a long time ago after Rob went to far and gave King Julien XII a heart attack in his birthday party. ''All Hail King Julien! In the prequel series, Julien is the protagonist of the entire series. He became king after his uncle abdicated the throne fearing the prophecy of whoever wears the crown will be the one who is eaten by a fossa. In the series finale of ''Exiled, everyone in the rebel camp, even Julien 's enemies throughout the series (minus the Mountain Lemurs), bow down before them as their leader and true king. later, during the Second battle of Madagascar, Julien inadvertently kills Koto by leaning up against the former king's statue. ''Madagascar'' Ten years after the events of the series, ''Escape 2 Africa'' ''Europe's Most Wanted'' ''Penguins of Madagascar: The Movie'' Julien makes a cameo appearance in the end of the film, where he pushes the button to Dave's ray and turns Private back to normal. However Mort ends up eating Julien and presumably, he gets out. Other Names * Ringtail (by Skipper) * Lord of the Ringtails * Tiny Dancer * Leader of Lemurs * The King of Cool * The Monarch with the Most * The Sovereign of Soul * Master of Dancing * Fur-Face * Booty for Brains * KJ * KJ13 * ChairLemurTable * Shmoopy Bear * Julie (by Rob) * Nephew * Mr. King Julien (by Dr. S) * Captain Julien * Squire Barnaby (by Clover) Family * Princess Julienne (mother) * Prince Barty (father) * Prince Brodney (adoptive brother) Trivia * It is revealed in All Hail King Julien! that Mort developed an unhealthy obsession for Julien's feet after Julien saved the lemurs from the fossas. * Julien is the first protagonist to be related to the main antagonist of the series, him being the nephew of the previous King Julien the Twelfth, who is the series' main antagonist. * When Julien and the lemurs meet Marty, Alex, Melman, and Gloria he calls the quartet the "New York Giants", inadvertently making a reference to the New York football team of the same name. * Originally was a minor character in the movie, but later re-written to be a main character in the series. * Julien is the third supporting character to go on to being the main protagonist of their own series or film spin-offs, preceded by Skipper and Private. Similar Characters * Julien's mannerisms are similar to Kuzco from the Emperor's New Groove ''series. as both are extremely selfish and snobby, and rulers of their respected kingdom, both actually do care about their friends and don't want anything life threatening happen to any of them. Also, both of them hate being touched, but not by their seemingly love interests (Clover and Malina respectively) Gallery Gallery: King Julien XIII/Gallery Appearances |-| Movies = * ''Madagascar * Madagascar: Escape to Africa * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted * Penguins of Madagascar (cameo) |-| TV Shows = * TV series: The Penguins of Madagascar |-| Web Series = * Web show: all Hail King Julien * Web show: '' All hail King Julien: Exile'' References Category:All Hail King Julien characters Category:Madagascar citizens Category:Madagascar characters Category:Madagascar: Escape to Africa characters Category:Madagascar: Europe's Most Wanted characters Category:Lemurs Category:Male characters Category:Royalty Category:Leaders Category:Princes Category:Kings Category:Penguins of Madagascar: The Movie characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters